Prom Night
by Upside down and on fire
Summary: I hope you enjoy this one-shot involving close friends, crushes, and hidden love that I have entitled Prom Night. Sadie/Tyler. Rated T just in case.


**Welcome to my story entitled "Prom Night". I hope you enjoy this one-shot involving close friends, crushes, and hidden love.**

**Main couple: Sadie/Tyler**

**Mentioned couples: Katie/Harold, Bridgette/Ezekiel, Gwen/Cody, Lindsay/Trent, Megan/DJ, Courtney/Justin, and Shadow/Geoff**

**Note: Megan and Shadow are my OCs.**

**Songs listened to while writing: You Belong With Me, Every Time We Touch(slow), Burning Love, and Can You Feel the Love Tonight(Elton John version).**

**Now let's get this train wreck a rollin'!**

* * *

I sighed as I saw a poster for senior prom. No one had asked me to the stupid thing. Almost every one had a date. Katie was going with Harold, Ezekiel found the nerves to ask Bridgette to go to prom with him, and even Cody had gotten Gwen to go with him!

There was one girl I knew of who didn't have a date. One of the least paid attention to girls in the school and Katie's best friend.

Sadie Allison.

I had to admit, even though she was very low on the food chain of high school and I was very high due to being a jock, I had developed a crush for her.

I USED to like the most popular cheerleader in school, Lindsay. We were really close friends. Don't get me wrong, we're still friends. But, unfortunately, Lindsay broke my heart when she told me she was going to prom with the school's musician, Trent. I was heart broken. Sadie was the only one to comfort me after the whole Lindsay thing. "Don't worry!" she'd always say, "You'll find another girl out there!" That's about the time I realized what an amazing person Sadie was.

Remembering things made my head hurt. I looked down at my math homework.

_1: __There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the rivers the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end?_

…Math was never my strong suit anyway. I instead take out my writing homework. I had somehow grown to like writing. I had to write a short, true story that had to be romantic. What was I supposed to write for that? I actually had never had a girlfriend before.

The bell rang for lunch. I left and went to go get lunch. Sadie stopped me at my locker. "Hey Tyler!" she said as she approached me, "Are you going to prom?"

"Probably not," I answered as I put my writing notebook into my small locker.

"Why not?" Sadie asked. I turned to face her. She read my face and said, "No date?" I nodded my head yes. "I'm going and I don't have a date," Sadie responded, "Hey, I have an idea! You could come over to my place and I'll help you get ready!" Sadie handed me a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it. "I won't take no for an answer! See you tonight!" she said as she walked off.

After school, I walked up to the address on the piece of paper. "I'm not so sure about this" I mumbled under my breath as I rang the doorbell. The door opened with Sadie on the other side. She had gotten ready for prom before I got there. Sadie was wearing a pink dress with a green, wavy line in the middle of the dress and her hair was down.

"Tyler! You came!" Sadie said as she hugged me. I blushed at the hug. "Come on! Let's get you ready!" she continued as she pulled me into the house. After she was done, I was wearing a tux with a rose clipped to it. She had removed my headband but she combed my hair very neatly.

At the prom, everyone was having a really good time. Megan was break dancing to the hip hop music playing and DJ, her date, was making sure Megan didn't get hurt. Courtney was chatting with her date, Justin, at the punch bowl. Even Shadow was dancing a bit with Geoff(which, I wasn't sure if she was Geoff's date or something. (Which I found out later that she was Geoff's date.).

I, on the other hand, was standing around waiting for someone to ask me to dance. No one had asked yet. I was thinking of leaving when I glanced over at Sadie. She was just standing there watching Katie and Harold yammer. I don't know what happened, but my legs were un-willingly pulling me towards Sadie.

"Hey Tyler!" Sadie said as I stopped right next to her. "No luck yet?" she asked.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"Sad look on your face," Sadie responded.

"Our lucky couple!" the DJ said, standing next to us with a microphone in his hand. We looked around and found a spot light on us. I knew what this meant. Apparently, so did Sadie.

"Oh no!" Sadie gasped.

"Oh yeah!" said the DJ. Sadie and I would have to dance together to a slow song.

"But, I can't-" Sadie said as she was cut off.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" the audience was chanting over and over again.

"They won't shut up until we dance," I told her. The DJ started a slow song. I gave Sadie my and we just held onto each other while swaying back and forth. The audience cheered when we started to dance. "Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Sadie said, looking a little nervous.

"You OK?" I asked, very concerned.

"I can't dance," she said. Sadie responded.

"Your doing fine," I answered her dilemma. I hadn't recognized the song until a famous line of the song that went: _And when I hold you close… _Which signaled a series of lines that had a line that went _And when I kiss you so… _Both me and Sadie recognized the part.

"Um…" Sadie said as she laughed nervously. "You know, you look really good tonight."

"You do too," I responded. We didn't say anything else. I guess we must have had the same idea. At the famous line _And when I kiss you so… _both me and Sadie crash our lips together, sharing our first kiss.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after**

**The end**

**…Or is it?…**

**No, it most certainly is. I hope you liked my Tydie tale. (tee-hee)**

**Creative criticism is welcome. No bashing**


End file.
